


Picnic

by Kellygirl, sffan, skripka



Series: Sometimes You Just Gotta... [3]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: Mal, Simon, and Jayne go on a picnic.





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> The boys take it alfresco. Started in response to llaras' request for tree fic.
> 
> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

“Hey,” Jayne says as he pokes his head into my room. “C’mon.”

I look up from the book I’m reading and frown at him. “Come where?”

“It’s a surprise. Now just _c’mon_ ,” he says with exasperation and steps into my room. He’s practically thrumming with excitement.

I put the book down and get up and Jayne smiles at me and ushers me out of my room with a big, warm hand in the small of my back. It feels good; feels like it belongs there and I’m a bit startled by this reaction. Ever since the three of us started whatever the hell it is we’ve got going, we’ve been very careful to avoid any displays of affection that could be seen by the others – I hadn’t realized how much I absolutely hated not being able to touch and be touched by my lovers whenever I wanted until now.

I must make a sound or tense or something, because Jayne pulls his hand away and mumbles, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” I say, “It was nice.” I smile shyly up at him and he grins down at me and puts his hand back.

“Can you tell me where we’re going now?”

“Nope. Mal just said to fetch you. And that’s all I’m doin’. So stop lookin’ at me like that, it ain’t gonna work.”

“Like what?” I ask innocently, batting my eyelashes at him.

“All sexy and such. Just cause I’m getting’ hard, don’t mean I’m gonna tell ya. All it means is that you might find yourself face first against a bulkhead with your pants down around your ankles.”

A sharp spike of desire cuts through me and I can feel my cheeks starting to flush at the image that flashes through my head. Before I get a chance to say anything, we’re at the cargo bay.

“It’s about time. What did you do? Take the scenic route?” Mal asks impatiently.

“Had to find him first, didn’t I? I still don’t know why you couldn’t have just used the comm, Mal,” Jayne complains.

“Because, Jayne, if I call for the doctor, everyone’s going to think there’s something wrong and then they’d all show up. This is just for us.”

I notice the big basket next to Mal’s feet when he gestures to it. “And, what, exactly, is that?” I ask.

“What does it look like? It’s a picnic basket,” Mal says with a grin and shakes his head, before looking at Jayne, “Sometimes you gotta wonder about these supposed geniuses.”

“Let me get this straight. We’re going on a picnic?” I ask incredulously.

“Yeah. You got something against picnics? Because Jayne and I went to a lot of trouble finding just the right spot and just the right food,” Mal says.

“No. It’s not that. It’s just so…um…” I look back and forth between them and then continue, “romantic.”

Mal grins at me and shrugs, “Yeah, well, what can I say? We’re just a couple of big old softies.”

“Tell anyone and I’ll have ta kill ya,” Jayne mock threatens.

We make our way to the spot they picked in a secluded corner of a big park and settle under the ancient oak. The blanket gets spread, Mal sets out all the food and Jayne opens the wine and we sit down and eat. I think I might be in heaven. If someone had told me a year ago that I’d be this happy eating fresh bread and slices of fresh fruit and cheese, swigging wine out of a bottle because *someone* forgot to bring glasses, I’d have thought they were crazy. But here I am, practically moaning in pleasure as I nibble on a piece of apple. I flush when I realize both Mal and Jayne are staring at me.

“What?” I ask, before taking another piece of fruit.

Mal looks at Jayne, Jayne looks at Mal, and then Mal says, “Should we leave you alone with the fruit plate?”

I throw a piece of bread at him. “Ass.” I’m quite pleased when it hits him on the head.

“Hey! No wasting food,” he says retrieving the bread where it bounced onto the blanket.

Jayne chuckles and then settles back against the trunk of the tree. Bringing the wine bottle with me I crawl somewhat clumsily over to him and settle myself between his legs and lean back against his broad chest. I gesture for Mal to join us. He grins and tosses the piece of bread over his shoulder and then stretches himself out, resting his head against Jayne’s thigh. I run my fingers through his hair and take a swig of wine.

The sun filters through the leaves and I close my eyes, relaxing into the warmth of Jayne’s embrace. I feel Jayne’s lips and beard brush against my neck, and then he finds _that_ spot, just behind my ear, the one that’s like a direct line to my dick and starts to lick it. I barely notice when he takes the wine bottle from my hand as I lose myself in the sensations flowing through my body.

Jayne cups the back of my head, his strong fingers buried in my hair, and kisses me softly, slowly, his other hand caressing my jaw gently. There is no urgency whatsoever in the kiss – it’s long, and leisurely, and wet, our tongues stroking and exploring to our heart’s content, a slow fire building in the pit of my stomach. When we pull back, I look down and see Mal looking up at us with such hunger in his eyes that my breath catches in my throat. I reach for him.

* * *

I grab Simon's hand before it reaches me. He relaxes further into Jayne's chest as I massage his hand, although his eyes stay riveted to mine as I begin sucking on his fingers one by one. It seems only fair to tease him this way, seeing as how he was teasing me earlier, his hands playing with the neck of the wine bottle. And the sounds he was making when he ate that fruit!

_Tzao gao_. He must have known what he was doing to me.

'Course, he looks even better with Jayne attached to his mouth.

Oh yeah, that's ruttin' hot. I crawl closer, and attempt to straddle Simon. It's a bit awkward, but surprisingly comfortable. Jayne makes room for me by pulling back on Simon's hair, giving me access to the doctor's neck. Simon's making inarticulate noises, and trying to get a hold of me.

"No, you don't," I mutter, and snag his wrists. That gives me an idea, and I look at Jayne. "Think you could hold our boy still?"

The big man gives an evil grin, and in response to Simon's incoherent noise of protest, begins to suck on the doctor's tongue. I let Jayne take hold of his wrists, so I can start playing with the edges of Simon's shirt.

I take my time. We got all day; ain't no-one expecting us back at the ship anytime soon. A pure wave of lust washes over me when I get Simon's shirt open. Damn, he keeps himself in good shape. And that skin...

Well, it's just too good not to taste. So, I do, licking and sucking my way down and across. Simon arches as much as he can, twisting in Jayne's grip. Jayne keeps his eyes hot on me as I drive our lover insane.

Nice thought.

We haven't done this near often enough, so I'm still finding new hot spots. For example, Simon's bellybutton. I can't believe how much it's making him jump, just from the brush of a tongue around the edge, or the slide of a finger in. And there's the sound I was hoping he'd make. Even muffled by Jayne's mouth, it makes my cock twitch.

I finally make it to Simon's pants. His dick is straining the fabric and a damp spot is slowly spreading its way across the fly. I mouth his erection through the fabric, and Simon jerks spasmodically. Jayne adjusts his grip, using a heavy arm across the pale chest to hold Simon down. "Nuh uh, _baobei_. You ain't goin' nowhere." Simon moans loudly, even as Jayne slides his fingers into that pretty mouth, fucking it slowly. God. I use the excuse of sliding Simon's pants down to gain a bit of control back.

So hot, all exposed and spread out like that.

"*Tianna,*" Jayne breathes. "Suck him, Mal."

Well, far be it from me to refuse an order I'm dying to follow, even if it comes from Jayne.

I nod at the merc, who gives me one of his evil grins, and proceeds to suck on Simon's tongue again, while I drag my tongue along Simon's cock. He shudders, head falling back, even as I lap lightly at the leaking head. I stop an abortive, too sudden thrust by the simple expedient of pressing his hips down.

So now, Simon's held down with Jayne's arm across his chest, and mine across his hips, as I slide my lips around the shaft, and begin to suck. Jayne starts pinching Simon's nipples, and I use the nails on my free hand to scrape lightly against the delicate skin of his inner thigh. All the stimulation is driving Simon insane with need; his cock is pulsing salty precome onto my tongue.

I feel some fairly gentle pulses from between my aching thighs; Jayne is probably humping slowly against Simon's naked ass. Even as I taste and tease the cock in my mouth, with my tongue and teeth, I think we're all going to have to get naked real soon.

Another quick thought flits across my mind; should I let Simon come now? As much as I want to drink him all in, I want to prolong this. And it's always fun to see Simon whimper.

I smirk as I let his dick pop wetly from my mouth.

* * *

The look on Mal’s face is wicked as hell and I know he plans on teasing Simon til the boy begs for it. The tension straining Simon’s muscles as I hold him only makes me hotter. I’d have never thought when I first saw the doc that we’d end up like this, him all hot, skin glowing from arousal and moving his backside against my cock like he can’t wait. I know I can’t. I wink at Mal and lean down and whisper in Simon’s ear.

“Look at you all open and eager for us, all tangled up in your clothes, like you’re too horny to wait. I bet if someone was to walk up you wouldn’t even care. I wanna fuck you until you’re hoarse from screaming, then I wanna do it all over again. You’d like that too, wouldn’t you? Us both pounding into you, holding you down so you just have to take everything we dish out.”

I smile and bite Simon’s earlobe when he whimpers and whines so sweet. Sliding my hands up his sides until I reach his shoulders, I get the edges of his shirt and pull it all the way off and then quickly yank my own off so that I can feel that silky skin against my own. I pull him back against me again, lick my fingers and then pluck and pull at his nipples, loving how they change color from pale pink to deep red. I place my legs over his and pull them open even wider than they were before, then I hold them down so all along my body I can feel Simon, taut and ready to be played.

Mal starts licking Simon again like he’s some new flavor of lollipop. Simon is still trying to move, to thrust into Mal’s mouth but with both of us holding him it ain’t happenin’ but he keeps tryin’ anyway. He’s stubborn like that. I run my nails up and down his ribs and stomach. I do it too hard for it to tickle but not so hard as to hurt. Wouldn’t damage this skin for nothing. Simon leans his head back against me like a cat begging to be petted so I kiss him, thrusting my tongue in and out of his mouth slow and steady, just like Mal is sucking him.

After a few minutes he pulls away and opens his eyes. They’re wide and it’s like he can’t even see us. His breathing is erratic and he starts to gasp and plead.

“Please, please, please Mal. I need to come. Oh god, it feels too good. Please, oh fuck, oh please.”

I meet Mal’s eyes and he nods and sucks on Simon’s cock harder and faster while I try and calm him by rubbing his stomach. The boy’s at the end of his wits and one more step and he’ll be in real pain. His eyes close but he’s still jerking and pulling against my hands then he arches his back and cries out loud and long, startling birds and probably other wildlife.

I watch Mal’s throat contract as he drinks Simon down and I whisper in Simon’s ear about how good he is, how pretty and fuckable and how we want to touch and lick every inch of his body. His body melts like candle wax against me. I continue to hold him down and brush my mouth against his neck while we wait for him to come down from his powerful orgasm.

* * *

I’m still floating, barely aware of my surroundings, when I feel gentle fingers tugging at my pants. I’m like putty in Mal’s hands as he removes the rest of my clothes and then kisses a wet trail up my body to my lips. Jayne is still stroking my hair and chest and arms, gentling the small twitches and tremors still running through me, and murmuring quietly in my ear. His voice is soothing and comforting and I follow it back from wherever I’ve been. I wonder briefly how much time I’ve lost.

“You back yet?” he asks after giving me a soft kiss that I more or less return.

I can hear the smirk in his voice. The bastard. I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard in my life and that’s saying a lot considering the spectacular orgasms these two have given me since we started fooling around. I open my eyes and try to focus on him.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Mal chuckles and then says to Jayne, “I really think we broke him this time. Whatever shall we do?”

“I got an idea,” Jayne drawls slowly, his voice low and deep.

The next thing I know, his hand has left my arm and he’s pulled Mal into a hard and heavy kiss. I’m suddenly trapped between two large, very horny men. Both of them are pressed tightly against me, the evidence of their arousal digging into my ass and thigh. I lay still for a few moments more, watching them wage war with their mouths and then run my fingers along Mal’s suspenders. He understands what I’m getting at and lets me slide them off of his shoulders.

I get to work on the buttons of Mal’s shirt, skimming my fingers along his tanned skin as I work my way down. I push the fabric away and start licking at his neck and chest. I shimmy out from between them and move behind Mal and start sliding his shirt off. I press myself against his back and nibble at his ear.

“Remember the last time, Mal? How you wanted Jayne to fuck you? I’d really like to see that,” I whisper in his ear. “Will you let him? I want to see you grabbing onto that tree for dear life while Jayne fucks you so hard you forget your name.” I run my hands down his sides, and across his stomach, plucking lightly at the trail of hair that disappears into his pants. “Will you do that for me?”

* * *

Oh shit. I almost forgot that.

Jayne stops kissing me, and I realize he almost forgot, too. I turn my head slightly, and there Simon is, looking up at both of us, a wicked smile on his face, and I wonder if this is his way of getting back at us. I'm also thinking that if he can remember details like that, Jayne and I ain't doing our job properly.

Of course, now that I look at Jayne, a shit-eating grin is spreading across his face. "You ain't goin' to back down now, are ya, Mal?"

Tamade. I keep forgetting Jayne's pretty smart under all that dumb merc stuff. He knows I can't back out now, not with the challenge plain as day on his face. Only one thing I can do to salvage the situation a bit.

"No, I ain't doing any backing down. But it's been a damn long time since I bottomed, and I don't think I'm ready for your cock quite yet." Jayne's face falls just the tiniest bit, and Simon tenses slightly behind me; I decide it's time to put them both out of their misery. "You both are going to have to work some to loosen me up, and I think Simon's going to have to fuck me first."

I'm looking right at Jayne as I say that, and his eyes turn wide and dark with lust. Simon just pulls at my shoulder, and gives me the most devouring kiss imaginable when I turn toward him. Jayne starts working on getting my pants undone. He shoves them down and they pool around my knees. I moan into Simon's mouth as Jayne tangles his fingers in my pubic hair, tugging lightly.

Simon pulls back, grins, and turns me back towards Jayne, who begins sucking on my throat. Wet kisses and sharp bites trail down my spine, and I gasp as Jayne's big hand curls around my dick. His strokes are even and sure, and while I know it's not designed to get me off, it feels damned good.

I jump when Simon's tongue drags across my hole, and would have yelped if Jayne hadn't covered my mouth with his at the exact same time. Sometimes I wonder if the two of them have a secret code or something, because their timing is impeccable. I thrust helplessly into Jayne's hand as his and Simon's tongues thrust into me.

Simon digs his tongue deeper, and damned if I'm not whining into Jayne's mouth and twisting to get away from the intense sensations flooding into me. Jayne digs his fingers into my hair to hold me still, and smiles against my lips. A quick squeeze of my cock, and I moan, helpless.

I feel, rather than hear Simon's soft chuckle, but before I can retort, he begins to work a finger into my hole alongside his tongue. Jayne's stopped holding me, but I'm not going anywhere. He rubs a rough thumb over and over the head of my cock in slow, tortuous circles. A shudder goes all through me, my knees shake, and I spread my legs further apart involuntarily.

Simon moves his mouth away, and I whimper at the sensation of two fingers slowly rotating in my ass. His left hand strokes soothingly down my straining thigh. "Jayne, what do we have that's slick?"

* * *

I reach into the picnic basket and pull out a small jar. At Simon’s raised eyebrow I shrug. “Me and Mal like to be ready for any outcome.” I laugh at the snicker Simon gives me and watch while he thoroughly prepares Mal to be fucked. I feel a few gasps and groans and distract Mal until Simon slides behind him. I don’t even have to look at Simon to know what’s going on. I just listen and feel Mal’s body shudder and quake a few times before he melts in my lap like an ice planet on a warm day.

I run my hands up and down Mal’s back, rubbing hard muscles that flex and relax as Simon gently and slowly fucks him. The look on that boy’s face is something else, like he just discovered a new toy and intends on playing with it all day. His eyes meet mine in that moment and he still has the ability to blush which is funny and kinda cute, but I won’t mention that to him cause he’ll probably gimme one of his looks and then smack me.

I like him more than I ever thought I would. I mean sure, Simon is pretty much a 10 in the sex category but he’s got more going on for him than that once he loosened up and got use to being a fugie.

Mal’s panting and Simon’s speeding up. I kiss Mal and tease his aggressive mouth into chasing after mine. Curses and gasps fill my mouth and I laugh and let them fill me and make me harder. I let Mal up for air and look at Simon and catch the moment when he comes, his fingers clenched so tight on Mal’s hips they’re white, his body damp from all the action going on.

Simon’s breathing like he’s steady runnin’ from the law and Mal is rubbing himself against me like he wants to come right now, no breaks allowed. I grab his dick and line it up with mine. He looks down and watches my hand jerk the both of us off. Off to the side I can see Simon relaxed and lazy, eyes half open and glazed, but still watching us.

I play with Mal’s balls a bit before roughly pulling on his dick again and again. It makes him jump but it must not be so rough since he ain’t told me to stop. In fact his breathing is louder and quicker and I look up to meet his eyes and the unadulterated lust shining out of them make me grab the back of his neck and kiss him. He returns the kiss and then lets out a groan as wetness splatters against my hand. I slow down my rubbing and let him ride out his slow orgasm.

My dick is hard enough to hammer nails and I start to take care of it but Mal stops me and slides down my body until he’s lying between my legs. He licks and sucks on me and that wakes Simon up. He takes his time and crawls over and now the both of them share me, winding me up til it feels like my dick is going to pop off and explode. I want to come so bad but I want a piece of Mal’s ass too, so I move them off me and position Mal on his side. I check and he’s slick enough so I take my time and introduce a part of his body to mine and he’s tight like a virgin and so hot it feels like I imagine lava would.

I pump and stroke in and out of him while he and Simon kiss and it’s hard to believe this ain’t no dream and that I’ll wake up with wet sheets by myself in my bunk. I grip Mal’s hip and grind down as hard as I can as I start to come and fuck if it don’t count as one of the most powerful comings I’ve ever had.

* * *

Mal’s fingers clench and he buries his face against my neck when Jayne grinds into him. I hear the sharply indrawn breath that tells me Jayne’s coming and I hold Mal closer and stroke his hair. Jayne has a tendency to thrust in pretty deeply when he comes and I think from the way Mal’s gasping and twitching, Jayne’s hit his prostate dead on and is coming right against it. Too bad we made him come. I bet Mal would have gone off like a rocket. I know I do.

I tug gently on Mal’s hair until he looks at me. “Are you okay?”

He looks very dazed but he nods and kisses me. I can hear Jayne catching his breath and then Jayne says, “This might hurt a bit.”

I swallow Mal’s gasp as Jayne pulls out of him and then Jayne’s tugging on Mal, turning him so that he can pull him into a long kiss. I curl up against Mal’s back and stroke his side and kiss the back of his neck.

“You were amazin’,” Jayne says.

“You weren’t so bad yourself,” Mal answers. “Simon? You still with us?”

I realize that I’ve started to fade in and out. “No,” I answer, drifting. I can feel the vibrations from Mal’s chuckle and the last thing I’m aware of is Jayne’s hand curling gently around my hip.

* * *

Simon’s a limp weight against my back. I shift slowly until I’m lying flat and he’s against my side, his head resting on my shoulder. I brush Simon’s bangs away from his eyes and watch him sleep, his features relaxed in a way we never see when he’s awake. He’d kill me if I told him he was beautiful, and I feel a bit of a fool for thinking it, but he really is far too pretty for a man.

Jayne’s voice rumbles over my shoulder. “Looks deceptively innocent, don’t he?”

I have to laugh, because it’s true. He looks so young and untouched lying in my arms. No one would guess from looking at him that he’s the most willing bedmate I’ve ever had. He’ll take anything Jayne and I can think to dish out, and do it willingly, even enthusiastically. I can’t help but wonder if he’s always been this way, or if we’ve changed him. I know he’s changed me. A year ago, I would have laughed in the face of anyone who had told me that I could feel anything like this again. And as I watch Jayne gently stroke his fingers through Simon’s hair, with the most ridiculously tender expression on his face, I wonder if he realizes he’s gone and fallen in love. It might cause some problems if he decides to get all jealous on us, because I ain’t letting Simon go.

Yawning, I decide to let that be a problem for later, and allow myself to drift asleep.

* * *

One of us really ought to stay awake, but good sexin’ always takes a lot outta me. I settle in and curl an arm over Simon’s back. Don’t know why, but for some reason, I always sleep better when I’m touchin’ him. Whatever. It ain’t important. Or so I keep tellin’ myself. Better that way. Best not to think about it. Thinkin’ can lead to all sorts of trouble, so I just close my eyes and go to sleep.


End file.
